DesireClan - After the Battle
by Sydney1901
Summary: StarClan receives a warning of great destruction to come, and sends a message to two of the Clans' seemingly least important warriors. But when the newly formed mega DesireClan finds they aren't out of danger yet, what will these lust-filled tempters and temptresses do? (AU after Last Hope, but before Bramblestar's Storm. BS will never happen in this AU)
1. The Sign

Rosepetal's eyes glinted in the moonlight as she reached the border, and saw the cat she had been longing for was already there. "Smokefoot," she purred, nuzzling her muzzle against his cheek.

"Fiesty, are we?" He mewed back, staring lovingly down at her.

"Yes," she mewed, their fur touching, emitting sparks. "I have waited so long for someone like you in my life, Smokefoot."

He laughed lightly, and licked the crown of her head. "There's no one like you in ShadowClan, that's for sure." Bearing good news, he pulled away to look her in the eye. "Blackstar died from wounds, sadly. But Rowanstar has made me deputy."

"That's great!" she chimed. "I mean, it's sad, because Blackstar was a great leader. But, congrats on deputy!"

Smokefoot blinked slowly, expressing undying love in his eyes. He took the step back close to the she-cat. "One step closer to ruling ShadowClan."

Rosepetal cocked her head - affectionate but confused.

Smokefoot smiled and continued. "When the clan is mine, I'll allow you to come over and join."

Rosepetal shook her head. "They won't let you. The warrior code doesn't work like that, I'm afraid."

"I'll make it work. I'll do anything for you, my queen."

"Oh, just fuck me already!" she purred, rubbing him again.

There was a growl, and something launched itself onto Rosepetal. A cat, she-cat actually, all white. "Hold it right there." She hissed, keeping the ThunderClan she-cat down. The white cat turned to look at Smokefoot. "You're the deputy of our clan and you're _mates_ with a ThunderClan warrior?"

"Snowbi-"

"Outrageous!" She yowled, glaring down at a panic-stricken Rosepetal. The ShadowClan cat lifted her paw menacingly, and chopped a good chunk of Rosepetal's chin off her face, forcefully bending her back paw in unnatural ways at the same time. The she-cat screamed in pain, spasming wildly underneath the white cat.

Rosepetal could barely hear Smokefoot's rage-induced yowls as he pushed the she-cat off her over the sound of blood rushing barbarically through her ears. Smokefoot pinned the white cat to the ground and cuffed her forcefully on her cheek. "Snowbird," he hissed, "how _dare_ you!"

He turned toward the injured cream cat. "Come on, I'll get you to Littlecloud."

"No," Rosepetal whispered, in pain. "We'll get in trouble."

Smokefoot lifted her onto her paws and leaned her against his shoulder. "I'll tell him we found you by the border. C'mon."

He snarled at Snowbird, who sat dazed by the border, and walked Rosepetal to the camp. "Don't you dare say I did it," Snowbird hissed, only half-conscious.

* * *

><p>"Stay with me," he hissed, as they entered the camp silently. Smokefoot laid Rosepetal down in the middle of the clearing gently. She groaned as her injured leg twisted against the floor. "Littlecloud!" he yelled. It took a second for the medicine cat to appear from his den, and by the time he did, a few warriors and apprentices emerged, startled by the late-night disruption.<p>

"Oh!" the ShadowClan medicine cried, turning back into his den and shaking awake Mistpaw, his apprentice. From inside the den, you could hear Littlecloud shooting out orders. "Grab the cobwebs and poppy seeds! I'll get comfrey root and bindweed. And get the daisy, too! I got the sticks!"

Suddenly the two medicine cats burst from the den, rushing towards the injured she-cat wildly, medicine in their mouths. "Okay," Littlecloud panted, gathering an audience as almost every cat was awake and watching now. Smokefoot hung back, his pelt covered in her blood. Rowanstar stood watching from the mouth of his den. "She reeks of ThunderClan," a young apprentice murmured, gaining a swat from her mentor.

Mistpaw and Littlecloud worked as a team, knowing what to do without saying anything. The apprentice applied cobwebs to Rosepetal's chin wound, fed her poppy seeds, and handed her a wet moss bundle she received from her mentor. Littlecloud showed Owlclaw and Crowfrost how to hold the she-cat down so he could move her leg back into place. The medicine cat gritted his teeth, watched Mistpaw feed the injured she-cat another poppy seed, and mewed "It's gonna hurt." Suddenly, he thrusted, forcing the bone back in place with an ear-splitting crunch. Rosepetal yowled in pain, but settled quickly with a sigh. Littlecloud began to bind the leg with sticks and comfrey, as Mistpaw added a daisy and bindweed poultice. Rosepetal relaxed as her leg was fixed in place, her chin bleeding steadily, but slowing.

Murmurs passed through the clan as they peered to look at Rowanstar. The leader was silent for awhile, staring down at the resting she-cat as Littlecloud fussed about with the cobwebs on her chin. Finally, the leader spoke. "Who found this she-cat?"

"I did." Smokefoot meowed, stepping forward as the cats around him parted. It was apparent, as the moonlight showered down on his fur, that he had carried her back from wherever she had been found. "I couldn't sleep, so I was walking around the borders, sort of patrolling it. I came across her near the ThunderClan border, soaked in blood and sprawled across the ground. I believe she fell from a tree, and snagged her fur on a thorn or branch or something. I remember her name is Rosepetal. A warrior of ThunderClan."

"I would never have guessed ThunderClan," Toadfoot muttered sarcastically. Rowanstar shot the annoyed tom, who had hated Smokefoot ever since Rowanstar had picked the black tom over himself, a silencing glance and spoke. "She cannot make the journey back to ThunderClan. At sunrise, I will visit ThunderClan and inform them of where their warrior has gone off too."

Rowanstar watched as Mistpaw helped Littlecloud move Rosepetal into the medicine den.

Olivenose hissed. "Why keep her here, and waste our medicine on her? She must go home immediately and not take up any more of our time."

"Yeah," Ratscar joined in after a yawn. "I was having a really good dream too, and she interrupted it!" A few other cats voiced their approval, nodding in time with each other.

Rowanstar stepped farther forward on the Leader's Rock. "Enough!" he hissed, staring disapprovingly as the clan abruptly ceased chittering. "This she-cat needs our help. What kind of clan is ShadowClan if we do not help a useless warrior in need? Rosepetal will stay here until she is healthy enough to make the journey back home, or a ThunderClan patrol is able to bring her back to her camp. If any cat has _any_ misgivings, any at _all_, they can talk to me personally in the morning." Rowanstar glared at Olivenose, who shut his mouth immediately. "Go to bed, all of you. Not another peep."

The ShadowClan leader impatiently turned from his clan and headed into the den.

* * *

><p>"Hey, how are you feeling?" Smokefoot's voice came as a whisper in the emerging sunlight.<p>

Rosepetal's eyes opened slowly. "What?" She called.

"Hush!" Smokefoot commanded. "Look, I'm sneaking into the medicine den to see you. How are you? Does it hurt?"

She nodded, rubbing against his blood-free leg. "I love you, okay? But you have to leave. They will kill the both of us if they see you here." Smokefoot nodded, raising up and licking her ear one last time. "I'll see you at sunrise, love."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Rowanstar," Snowbird meowed, yawning.<p>

"Don't you look mighty tired this morning, Snowbird," the leader purred. "Where were you last night, didn't see you at the clan gathering."

Snowbird tensed, but shrugged. "I was just hunting."

"Alright," he meowed. "Hey Tigerheart!"

"Yeah Rowanstar?"

The leader smiled at the young warrior and flicked his tail towards the medicine den. "Go grab the traveling herbs from Littlecloud, will you?"

Tigerheart nodded and bounded off.

"Traveling herbs, huh? Journey to ThunderClan to long for a big tom like you?" Snowbird purred seductively, rubbing against the leader, and touching her tail to his chin. The leader's dick protruded a bit at the sudden acts upon him.

Smokefoot gulped nervously, approaching the leader. "Uh, Rowanstar, sorry to disturb, but uh, can I talk to you for a second?"

Rowanstar pulled his eyes away from the beautiful she-cat and mewed, voice husky. "Yeah, sure thing."

Eyeing Snowbird warily, Smokefoot spoke in a hushed voice to the leader. "I do not think it's smart for you to go ThunderClan. Bramblestar will be wary to let you in."

Rowanstar shrugged. "He thinks I'm deputy still. It's fine. They are probably just looking for answers on their little warrior."

"Another cat should accompany you."

Rowanstar turned away from the deputy, heading towards the Leader's Rock. "I'l be fine!" he called. Smokefoot narrowed his eyes, and shrugged, knowing he was in no position to retain Rowanstar. _Let him die at the claws of Bramblestar, if StarClan wills it_, he thought.

"Clan! I am leaving on my journey now. Smokefoot is in charge while I am gone and Littlecloud will assist. If I do not return before sunhigh tomorrow, send out a small patrol to find what is wrong!"

The leader hopped off the rock, ate the herbs Tigerheart had brought to him, flicked his tail at the clan, smiled, and departed.

* * *

><p>"Bramblestar! We found a ShadowClan warrior at the border."<p>

The leader raised his head up from the shrew he was eating and approached the patrol. "Who is it?"

The cats on the patrol moved out of the way. "The ShadowClan deputy," Hazeltail, who had been on the patrol, meowed.

"Actually," Rowanstar meowed, dipping his head to Bramblestar. "I'm leader now. I have the unfortunate duty of passing on the news that Blackstar has passed."

Brambleclaw nodded back to the ShadowClan leader. "May StarClan light your path."

"Hollykit!" Bramblestar heard a shriek from Cinderheart as one of her three kits tumbled into Rowanstar's paws. The leader purred, lifting a paw. "I'm so sorry, Rowanstar!" Cinderheart apologized. "Get over here, Hollykit. Pay attention to where you're going next time."

"S'alright," the leader purred.

Hollykit jumped up, racing away from the large tom. "Did you see him?" she meowed to her littermate, Sorrelkit. "I met the ShadowClan leader!"

"Almost got ate by him, is what you meant to say," the last kit, Fernkit, responded.

Bramblestar looked at Rowanstar again, nodding slowly. "Well, if that is all you have come to say, I believe it is time for your departure. I'll have Squirrelflight bring you to the bor-"

"That's not all, Bramblestar. I have one of your warriors."

"Rosepetal!" Foxleap hissed, straightening up.

Squrrelflight's eyes narrowed. "Why are you keeping Rosepetal in your camp?"

Rowanstar replied, his tone relaxed and calm. "One of my warriors found her injured by the border last night, her leg broken and chin badly scraped, bleeding heavily. He brought her back to the camp and she is being treated by our medicine cat. It is my duty to inform you of that."

A suppressed whispered floated through the camp. "We'll come get her. Right now. We leave now."

Rowanstar shook his head. "She is too weak to walk all this way. You will have to wait until her leg has healed fully, in a few sunrises."

Bramblestar stared thoughtfully at the ShadowClan tom, then, moving his head almost as if he wasn't okay with his decision, said, "Very well. At the next gathering, please bring her. We will take Rosepetal then."

* * *

><p>She awoke in a dense swath of bushes, thorns scraping at her on all sides. But she couldn't feel them.<p>

"It's not safe in ThunderClan," a voice whispered, feminine but menacing. "You can't go back and you can't stay here."

"What are you saying?" she hissed. "The forest is my home. And if I can't live there I will live with Smokefoot, in the pine forest. And eat frogs, and lizards, and have a family with him."

The voice grew louder as the being drew closer. "Listen when I speak to you; ThunderClan is not safe! You have no idea what is coming. Something that's never happened before is nearing. And you are the cause of it."

Frightened, she drew back. "Who are you? What is this place?"

"Welcome to post-battle StarClan, Rosepetal. My name is Snowfur. I am Bluestar's sister."

Rosepetal cowered from Snowfur's hateful glare. "Please, what am I supposed to do?"

Snowfur leaned back on her hind paws and stared thoughtfully at Rosepetal, all traces of evil gone from her eyes. "You and the one you know best must leave all the clans. You must head away from the clans and become what you desire. Your goal is to take the clans over. Kill those who oppose you. StarClan has seen which parts of the warrior code must go. They have caused much death. And they will continue to cause death unless someone brave like you is able to eliminate them." Snowfur narrowed her eyes. "Four must become one if any of the honor is to live on."

Rosepetal watched on, shocked and confused, as Snowfur faded into the mist. "Wait!" she called. "Which parts? What am I to do?" The moonlight showered down around the cream she-cat. She bounded through the bushes looking for Snowfur. The thistles snagged at her fur but didn't hold her back. She ran until she didn't feel like running, then kept on going, calling the white cat's name all the way.

Suddenly, Rosepetal burst into a clearing. There were cats all around. Cries of pleasure surrounded her and her eyes got wide as she realized all of the cats in the clearing were mating. Upon a large rock, one that looked identical to ShadowClan's Leader's Rock, sat a ragged-pelted dark grey tom with eyes the same piercing green color as Smokefoot's. Rosepetal watched curiously as the tom walked to the edge of the rock, and called out, "Next, Sparrowpaw's warrior ceremony!"

A dark cream she-cat rubbed up against the Smokefoot look alike. "Oh, Smokestar. You're so sexy when you make clan meetings."

Smokestar looked down at the she-cat, lust stirring in his eyes. "I'm even more sexy when you're fucking me."

Rosepetal couldn't believe what she was seeing. She turned around to run back into the bushes she had ran from, but behind her was nothing but pine trees, spanning endlessly into the horizon. Her head spun wildly as she tried to comprehend what was happening.

_Four must become one if any of the honor is to live on_, she recited, watching carefully as cats from ThunderClan mated with cats from any of the other clans. _Is this what is going to happen?_

"What th-" Rosepetal cried as a white being pushed her onto her back.

"DesireClan is yours to create," Snowfur hissed into her face, spit flying everywhere as the white she-cat relayed the StarClan-blessed message. "Do what you want. But do it soon."

* * *

><p>Rosepetal peeked her head out of the den. It seemed as if no time had passed between Smokefoot coming to see her and the end of her sex-filled dream. Outside the medicine den, Smokefoot paced, ears pricked, obviously waiting impatiently for something.<p>

"Rosepetal!" he whispered happily, bounding over to the she-cat.

"How long was I out?" she questioned.

Smokefoot shrugged. "Not too long."

Rosepetal smiled. "Good, because we have a lot of work to do."

Smokefoot's eyes lit up with lust, but dragged down to Rosepetal's deterring leg. "Well, I don't know if we can..._do_..._it_...with your leg."

Rosepetal cuffed the tom's ear playfully. "Not that, silly. I got a message from StarClan." She lowered her voice, even though no other cats where awake. "Bluestar's sister told me that none of the clans are safe. Change is coming and we will bring it. She gave me a prophecy; four must become one if any of the honor is to live on. And I saw cats from clans mating with cats from other clans. I was deputy and you were leader. And we have to do this soon."

Smokefoot stared blankly at his mate. "We must kill the ones who don't like open mating..." he murmured.

"Yes," she hissed. "Kill the ones who don't agree, or keep them as sex slaves for pleasure. The five highest ranked warriors, the first to agree, will get slaves, along with the leader and deputy, of course."

"I know who will agree in ShadowClan."

"And I know who will in ThunderClan."

The two went on and created a plan of how to capture enough cats to take over the clans at the end of the Gathering.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will contain a semi-lemon and will be out within a few hours. It will be a bit shorter but should start to make things run faster. If you enjoyed, a rating and favorite/follow are much appreciated! See you around!_


	2. Putting the Plan Into Motion (L)

**AN:** _This chapter includes a lemon/mating of some sort. You can tell because there's a (L) in the title. Adding these will help people who want them find them and people who don't want them to avoid them. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

><p>"Tigerheart! We're going hunting!"<p>

"Who else is coming? Should I go get Sparrowpaw?"

"No need, everyone else is already waiting."

Smokefoot turned and walked out as Tigerheart bounded towards the deputy. "Silent," Smokefoot hissed, before the young and naive tom could ask any questions.

The two pounded through the forest hastily, Tigerheart trying desperately to keep up with the long-legged tom. They passed bush after bush, tree after tree, until finally arriving at a small clearing near the ThunderClan border.

"We're here," Smokefoot said blankly.

Tigerheart tipped his head, sniffing. The grass here was dead, the air stiff and thick from pollution. Very little life, plant or animal, could be sustained in this area. "I don't smell any prey. And where's the rest of the patrol?"

Smokefoot dipped down, and pushed Tigerheart onto his back. The tabby let out a surprised squeal, but Smokefoot silenced him with a growl. "We aren't hunting."

"But-"

Smokefoot narrowed his eyes, and hissed, "I used the same excuse you used countless times to leave so you could visit your ThunderClan sweetheart."

Tigerheart growled. "We never were anything more than friends!"

Smokefoot leaned forward and got in Tigerheart's face. "Then why did I see you mating?!"

Tigerheart's eyes widened. "It wasn't my idea."

Smokefoot shrugged. "You went along with it." He jumped off Tigerheart but held his gaze. "Stay down," he hissed as the tom began to rise. "You see, Tigerheart, the point is, you enjoy mating, whether the warrior code allows it or not. And I'd love to exploit that."

"You're going to exploit my love of mating?"

Smokefoot smiled. "Perhaps. Not just me though."

The tom moved his paw down to Tigerheart's dick. The deputy rubbed it in circles, and grabbed it, rubbing it up and down in a way he knew would be ultra pleasurable. The tabby tom groaned and moaned wildly. "Oh," he murmured. "Right there, oh, yes."

Smokefoot pulled his paw away, smiling evil. "Stay with me, Tigerheart."

The warrior's stick throbbed and begged for attention. "Please," he hissed.

Smirking, the deputy replied, "Join Rosepetal and mine's clan - DesireClan. You are the first warrior of our clan. You will get a personal pleasure slave. We are taking over the other four clans at the Gathering. Mating is open and free to anyone of any clan with any other cat."

To make his point, Smokefoot dipped down and took Tigerheart's penis in his mouth. "How's that feel?" he smirked. Tigerheart moaned too much to respond.

Smokefoot licked up and down, up one side, and down the other. Into the hole at the end, and around the tip. Smokefoot took him into his throat gargling crazily to pleasure the warrior until he exploded down the deputy's throat. Smokefoot spat out Tigerheart immediately. "Mating you before I mate my mate," he muttered, before turning around, faux-happily. "So, are you in?"

* * *

><p>"Rosepetal and Hazeltail are already guarding the slaves. Queens and kits know to stay back. We all know the plan, correct? Rosepetal explained it to you lot, right?"<p>

All twenty-two other cats nodded their heads.

"Don't forget; only kill if they refuse. If they don't refuse, bring them to Kestrelflight. They might join. We'll...see. Make yourself look casual. Go on," Smokefoot turned away and ran to the bottom of the tree, where deputies sat. The DesireClan meeting had been a few mere seconds. No one had noticed.

Everyone knew Rowanstar would speak first, about the new deputy and leader. When he was finished, Reedstar stepped up. When he was done speaking, he stepped back and Ashstar stepped forward. That was the cue.

Suddenly, Smokefoot, Tigerheart, Pebblefoot, and Dovewing had Ashstar surrounded while Mousewhisker, Sedgewhisker, and Mallownose blocked off the other three leaders. Dovewing tackled the frail Ashstar and Pebblefoot kept her down. Smokefoot stepped forward, head raised high to speak to the clans.

"ThunderClan! ShadowClan! WindClan! RiverClan! They are mud! Fall now, and join DesireClan, or live forever as a slave to our desires!" He narrowed his eyes menacingly, and listened to their screams, as Bramblestar, Ashstar, Rowanstar, and Reedstar were murdered brutally behind him. They served no purpose in DesireClan; they would never be loyal, anyway. He looked down and saw his cats killing the deputies who had not agreed. Crowfeather was surrendering, and he was being brought to Kestrelflight. He watched, surprisedly, as Leafpool surrendered as well, running to join her mate.

"Four must become one if the honor is to live on!" he hissed as the original clan leader's dead bodies where thrown off the rock. Chaos hadn't ensued like he had hoped; the clans had been so unsuspecting that many died easily, or surrendered.

As protocol, when all cats had been killed or taken into custody, Tigerheart, Pebblefoot, Dovewing, Mousewhisker, Sedgewhisker, and Mallownose hopped off the rock and ran towards the back of the clearing where the slaves and surrendered where. Rosepetal headed up the rock, her leg fully healed. When she had joined him, Smokefoot stepped forward. "I am Smokestar, leader of DesireClan. Rosepetal is deputy. Look at the stars tonight; if StarClan didn't want this to happen, would they have not blocked them? Warriors, apprentices, queens, slaves, and future members of DesireClan, StarClan wished for Rosepetal and I to rule tonight, and forever more. The old ShadowClan camp is our home. We will feast tonight on our great success!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed a rating and favorite/follow would be much appreciated. I have the next few chapters ready__so when this reaches five ratings or five favorites/follows I'll post the next one! :)_


	3. New Heights (L)

Smokestar looked out upon his clan of cats. The originals and new members mixed in the clearing, chatting and enjoying prey. His original high ranked cats included himself, Rosepetal the deputy, Kestrelflight the medicine cat, Mistpaw the medicine cat apprentice, and Tigerheart, third-in-command. His original warriors were Pebblefoot, Dovewing, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, Sedgewhisker, Mallownose, Petalfur, and Stoatfur. The apprentices, mentors respectively, were Seedpaw, Dewpaw, Lightningpaw, and Lilypaw. He had three original queens as well. Minnowtail and her three kits, Waterkit, Vixenkit, and Fishkit. A former rouge named Bering and her kits, Ozzie and Anna. Finally, Cinderheart, who was expecting.

After the battle, eight cats joined. Leafpool, Crowfeather, Hollowflight, and Emberfoot became warriors along with a rouge named Starling. Cloudpaw, Curlpaw, and Amberpaw joined as apprentices as well. Respectively, their mentors were Sedgewhisker, Mallownose, and Petalfur.

DesireClan's slaves were Berrynose, Leaftail, Ivytail, Crouchskip, Willowshine, Silverpaw, and Jade who forfeited and begged to be a slave. DesireClan was a hearty forty cats, counting slaves.

"Attention Clan," Smokestar called, standing up on the rock Rowanstar had used to call meetings just the sunrise before. "I told you to cease your mating for a bit, and that if you did, you would soon be rewarded." He watched as toms hungrily eyed she-cats and they, in turn, seductively moved their tails so only bits of things showed. "Your reward for waiting will come. But first I must assign slaves. Mallownose, bring out the slaves. Starling, help him line them up."

When the seven slaves sat before him, some scared, other with hunger and lust in their eyes, Smokestar addressed each individually. "Berrynose, tom. Leaftail, tom. Ivytail, she-cat. Crouchskip, tom. Willowshine, she-cat. Silverpaw, tom. Jade, she-cat. Today, myself, Rosepetal, Tigerheart, Pebblefoot, Dovewing, Mousewhisker, and Hazeltail will be picking slaves. The next slave will go to you, Sedgewhisker. All in due time. I'll pick first. Let's see..."

All was silent in the clearing as Smokestar eyed the slaves. He wanted a she-cat. Jade was too eager; she'd probably over power him, and he wanted to be in control during sex. Ivytail knew him too well. But, hey, Willowshine had been a loyal medicine cat, most likely virgin...

"I pick Willowshine as my slave." Smokestar watched happily as Willowshine closed her eyes, obviously discouraged that she had been picked by likely the hardest mater in the clan. "Bring her here, Starling." The white, broad-shouldered tom grunted and picked up the small gray tabby she-cat by her scruff. He deposited her next to Smokestar and padded back to the line. Smokestar spun the shivering Willowshine around. "Don't worry, sweetie. I won't be mating you much. I've got my own she-cat to fuck," he purred into her ear. Then, he went to her tail end, and lifted up her tail to expose her super small core to everyone. He didn't mount her - not yet. Right now, after each slave was picked, he would show their core or penis to every clan member. "Smaller than I expected, slave," he murmured lustily, pushing her back towards the slave den.

Rosepetal picked Berrynose, a tom from ThunderClan who looked almost identical to her. Rosepetal had already informed Smokestar that she would be chosing him - he had the largest dick in ThunderClan, though it was nothing compared to Smokestar's. Smokestar laid Berrynose on his back, and rubbed the dick until it was full length, though it was but half of Smokestar's. Many of the she-cats in the clearing moaned at the sight of his erection. _Just wait until they see, or feel, mine._ Then_ they will be moaning_.

Tigerheart picked Ivytail. Ivytail had been Tigerheart's love interest before Dovewing, and Smokestar had seen them mating before. Ivytail liked it rough and would do anything a tom asked of her. Her core was slightly stretched by Tigerheart, but still small and pleasurable.

Pebblefoot decided to pick one of his own gender, and chose Crouchskip, an obedient, lithe black tom. Dovewing chose Silverpaw, a tom with penis that could be seen even when not erect. His had been the biggest in RiverClan - at only apprentice age! Mousewhisker chose Jade, who skipped happily up the rock, and asked Smokestar to fuck her. "Maybe one day," he grunted in response. Lastly, Hazeltail selected the final choice, a stocky tom with an average dick but large personality - Leaftail. He would probably do whatever you wanted during sex, too.

"The slaves have been selected. Thank you for waiting. Mating is now permitted."

Smokestar stepped back as all of the cats jumped on each other, fucking wildly. Rosepetal bounded up the rock, but Smokestar told her to wait and watch the others mate. "Look at them," he murmured. "So pleasured. It's amazing!"

Dovewing had pounded upon Mousewhisker and was being ridden hard by him. She deep-throated a groaning Tigerheart, who pounded mercilessly out of time with the other tom, throwing Dovewing between them. Pebblefoot had pulled out Crouchskip from the slave den and was getting a blowjob from the slave. Hazeltail masturbated while watching Sedgewhisker and Mallownose mate roughly, pounding roughly into each other. Petalfur gave Stoatfur a handjob. Lightningpaw got blowjobs from all six she-cat apprentices. They all sucked at the same time on all sides, moaning and begging as the tom cummed endlessly in all their mouths. Minnowtail and Bering showed their kits how to mate, using Cinderheart as a dummy. Leafpool and Crowfeather fucked crazily, apologizing roughly as they did. Hollowflight and Emberfoot committed to doing the 69 position on each other, pounding roughly as Starling masturbated to the sight.

"Rosepetal," he murmured.

She cocked her head. "Yes, Smokestar?"

The leader flopped onto his back. "Suck me, now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> _This one was fun to write. Expect more conflict in the next chapter. If anyone's reading this and wants to send an OC in, I will probably accept it. I want to incorporate some cats. I'll only accept your cat if you give the cat's name, gender, preference (tom, she-cat, both, doesn't matter, etc), basic appearance, and basic personality. That's all I'm asking. If you enjoyed please give this story a favorite/follow and leave a review! I have a Google Doc spreadsheet of all of the cats, and tons of information on them. I can link it to anyone who wants to see it. Okay peace out now._


End file.
